


Calling London

by neverendingworlds



Series: UtaPri World Travel Adventures [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No You Hang Up First, Pining, Travel, Vacation, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingworlds/pseuds/neverendingworlds
Summary: Natsuki can't sleep until he knows Syo has landed safely in London, no matter how hard he tries. It's the furthest apart they've ever been and no amount of Piyo-chan can save him from that fact.(Inspired by the UK Reiji event on Shining Live)





	Calling London

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly writing fluff isn't my strongsuit, so this is practice! Self indulgent Natsu/Syo long distance fluff. That's all this is, you've been warned. ReiRan sequel to follow, fairly soon!

Natsuki hugged his knees to his chest, blowing a stray lock of hair out of his face with a huff. The hour was unholy, unprecedented – the kind of hour he only usually managed to reach if he was experiencing a mad rush of inspiration. Not _this,_ never before had he felt his nerves become as frayed as old bowstrings, something toxic brewing in his stomach. Something that made the silence of the night tense, the dozens of plushie silhouettes in the room feel eerie. As if he was being watched by hundreds of eyes, the dark twins of of loving animal friends _._ A weight, a warmth was missing from the bed that no amount of Piyo-chan could compensate for, though best believe he tried.

When he felt the vibrations though the sheets, he gently sifted through the piles of Piyo plushies to find just where he’d put his phone. The glow of the screen lit the room a little, making everything seem a little less scary.

His fingers fumbled when he saw the name beside the notification, not able to unlock the phone fast enough.

Blonde scruffy hair all rumpled in the wrong places, bright blue eyes weighed down by big grey bags. It had clearly been a rough night but it was Syo and Syo was _alive,_ grinning and bursting with excitement.

‘j _ust landed! ill call you tomorrow when  i wake up, okay? sleep well x’_

Words read in Syo’s voice, however sweet, were not enough. He pressed the call button before he’d so much as reached the end of the message, letting out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding when the ringing finally stopped.

“Syo-chan!” he cried out, smiling his eye-crinkling smile. As if seeing Syo on the other side of the screen was some kind of surprise, and with completely unreserved adoration.“You’re safe! I’m so glad! How was the flight?”

Natsuki’s smile only grew wider as Syo pretended to look annoyed.“Oi! You should be sleeping.” Syo’s scolding lacked its usual bite. He looked so tired, so crabby and soft and huggable. “The flight was fine. It’s not like I’ve teleported to another dimension. It’s only England.”

“I know… And I know you’ll have a wonderful time. Rei-chan-senpai will take care of you and you’ll take care of him. It will be such an adventure!” Natuski said, index finger pushing up the bridge of his nose to fix his glasses.  
  
Syo’s exasperated sigh was music to his ears. “I don’t need anyone to take care of me, okay? I’m a man.”

“I know…” Natsuki replied weakly, and he did know Syo was a man. Surely as he knew Syo needed someone watching out for him, someone to take his hand and cheer him on. Reiji was easy to trust with that, but of course, it would be different.

Though he’d only been gone for a day it had already started to feel like forever. It was different from all their weekends spent apart the work that had them traveling all over Japan at the drop of a hat. Knowing Syo was on the other side of the Earth, running on different time in what almost seemed like an entirely different world.

He tried to smile his kindest of smiles, soft and sad. It never faltered. “It’s just… it’s the furthest away you’ve ever been. Since we started-”

A booming voice burst through Natuski’s headphones. “Syotan!! Come onnn, we’ve got to get your bags next. Let’s go let’s go~ London awaits!” Sure enough, a familiar brunette made his way into the frame, popping up on Natsuki’s phone screen like a rabbit from a borough. “Ohh? It’s that Nattsun? Hii~” Reiji gave a little wave, which Natuski returned eagerly.

“Give me a minute,” Syo gruffed. No way to speak to his senior, but Reiji didn’t seem to mind. The older idol took it in stride as he took most things, ignoring his the small blonde in favour of the tall blonde on the phone.  
  
“Hue hue! You’re up late, Nattsun! Were you worried about Syotan? So cute!” Reiji put a hand over his heart exaggeratedly, and Natuski couldn’t help but to giggle. He nodded, much to the chagrin of Syo, who was doing his best to keep Reiji out of the picture.  
  
“Of course! And Rei-chan-senpai too. I can sleep now, knowing you’re both safe. Chu~”  
  
“Ah! N-Natsuki…” Syo muttered, cheeks reddening.  
  
“Ohoho, Syotan caught Nattsun’s kiss! All the way from Tokyo to London. Uwaah, so cool!” Reiji enthused, much to Syo’s visual chargrin.  
  
“Whatever…” Syo  said. Even when he grimaced at his companion, his grumpy face was so cute. Always cute.

Less cute, an announcement played in the distance, in English Natsuki was too tired to make out.  
  
“Oh! That’s us.” Half of Reiji’s face popped into frame again, pouting apologetically. “We’ve gotta hit the road, ne? Call you later Nattsun, Get some sleep!”

Syo frowned. “He’s right. Sorry…”  
  
“I’m so glad I got to see you, even for a little bit! So please don’t apologise. I’ll talk to you both soon.” Natsuki paused, closing his eyes. He wish upon the stars, that if he summoned all the love he had inside him and put it into his words, Syo would feel it. And know, Natsuki was still with him all the way. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and smiled. “I love you, Syo-chan.”

“Love you too.” He could certainly feel the heart in Syo’s gentle voice, see it in his light blush and sheepish smile. “Don’t wanna hang up… Will you do it?”  
  
“Of course. Have a safe trip to the hotel, love.”  
  
“I will, don’t worry. Sleep well, Natsuki. Love you.” Syo glanced around, to make sure no one was watching, then blew his boyfriend a little kiss once the coast was clear. Natsuki let out a little ‘uwah’, he could almost feel it ghosting his lips. Syo-chan’s precious kiss…  
  
Sadly, Syo’s phone was promptly slipped into his back pocket, denim replacing Syo’s face on the screen.

And Natsuki knew he should have hung up… he really, truly did. But instead, lay the phone down on the pillow beside him and let the familiar sounds of muffled bickering lull him to sleep.

“ _Soooo cuuuuuute!! But what about Rei-chan-senpai, ne? Where’s my love? Don’t you love me, Syotan?”_  
  
“Shut up. Just shut up. You never heard any of that, this conversation is over!”

“ _Mean. So meaaan! The conversation is never over, we’ve got a whole week to spend together and it’s going be no non-stop, so I hope you’re prepared.”_  
  
_“I’m prepared!! I’m so prepared. No one is more prepared than me. Now let’s go!!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr, which I finally have. @neverendingworlds ^^ Feel free to come say hi!


End file.
